


Forgotten Note

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hpcon_envy, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds a note in his storage room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Note

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. It’s all JK Rowling’s.
> 
> This was written for the LJ community hpcon_envy and is an answer to chillit’s prompt: _Snape organizing his storage cupboard after it had been infested with Nargles, and he finds something that he didn't expect to find._ I thank Potion Mistress for beta-reading this drabble for me. *hugs*

_**Took some fluxweed, leeches and boomslang skin. I’ll return the items when I can. Sorry!** _

Severus frowned at the yellowed note. The handwriting was Hermione’s, but why would she leave a note telling him…? Severus re-read the listed items—all stolen once for a Polyjuice Potion—taking notice of how round the “O”s were. 

“Hermione!” 

The worried woman appeared in the doorway of the storage room he’d been organizing after the Nargles’ infestation. 

“Detention!” 

“What—” She grabbed the note he shoved at her. 

“I want everything in alphabetical order.” Severus left his gaping wife to her long overdue punishment.


End file.
